Hate Me Fear Me Kill Me
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: I killed my family as a child. I find myself in a strange place where people hate me. When I try to escape, I kill many people, fueled by my hatred. I am stopped when I see a girl my age. I am then locked away as punishment. I am Diclonius 5. I am referred to as Suzy. I will escape this place. *During Lucy's story*
1. Chapter 1

I let them drag me into an empty white room. The tiles on the floor matched the tall walls and the cieling high above me.

I didn't fight the people. I was still in shock as two armed men chained my arms to the wall, the large group of men behind them pointed their guns at me. I looked down.

Shoot me.

They had stripped me of my clothes and "ran me through the system" according to a woman that took my picture and did a few tests. The armed men followed us everywhere, never taking their aim off of me.

The men left. A man with black hair and glasses approached me and straightened his tie. He looked down at me so seriously, I looked back down. I felt like he was trying to make me confess to something

"Do you really love me? Mommy?"

"H-how can I-aah-love something as wretched as you?"

I shook my head rapidly and attempted to hold it with my hands, but the shackles wouldn't allow it. The man crouched down at a safe distance and continued to look at me.

"What is your name?" He asked in a deep, calm voice. There was a hint of sympathy.

I looked up at him, then suddenly looked down.

"Mom!"

"Kirai! Run! Get out of- Gaaaaah!"

"Heheheh. Do you love me yet, mommy?"

"Akuma stop it!"

"I am Kurama." He waited for me to respond.

I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to do it!

"Ill wait a little longer then." He turned to leave but stopped. "Could you do something for me?"

I looked up at him. "...Like what?"

"Tests. The other diclonius are helping us."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Diclonius? That's what you are."

"You- said there's others?" I answered, shocked.

"Yes."

"Can I meet them!" I eagerly asked.

"No." He immediately answered. "Will you do the tests?"

I looked down. "Only if... you promise to let me meet a diclonius."

"Okay. I promise." He then left.

I watched as he walked to the other side of the room and through the heavy metal door. I could see people through the long window. They left me here, all alone. I stared at the two people behind the glass. Each wore a white labcoat. A man worked at his computer while a woman with brown hair stared back at me. She gave a small smile. I looked down.

I heard the door open. Quiet footsteps tapped on the few stairs under the door.

"Miss Kimura!" The man stopped her. "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to talk to her." She answered. The man looked at her as if she was insane. "If i'm going to be watching over her, I might as well get to know her!"

"But- she'll-"

"She won't do anything. She hasn't attacked anyone since she got here!"

"That's because she was in shock! She's fine now! We don't even know how far her vectors can reach!" The man stated. The woman ignored him and cautiously approached me.

Vectors?

I looked up at her. She looked down at me.

"Hi there!" She smiled. I stared up at her in awe. She talked to me like I was an actual person! "My name is Aimi Kimura!" I just stared at her, open-mouthed. "What's your name?"

The snap of mother's arm filled my aching heart with satisfaction.

"Heheheh. Do you love me yet, mommy?"

"Akuma stop it!"

I stared at the ground blankly, my heart heavy with emotional pain. I didn't mean to do it!

The woman hugged her clipboard. She took a step closer.

I suddenly looked up at her, making her stop. The man stood from behind the glass. My eyes filled with tears.

"I'm scared!" I managed to get out, the tears finally falling. The chains rattled as I shook with sobs. "Why am I here? I didn't mean to do that!"

The woman looked at me surprised. "You're here because you are a diclonius."

The sobs got smaller. "I don't get it." I sniffed. "What makes me so different from you?"

"You-" She began to say until Kurama inturrupted.

"Miss Kiruma!" He scolded. "I instructed you to watch her, not speak with her."

She bowed. "I apologize, chief."

"You have strict orders to keep your distance from the diclonius. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." She left my side and went back into the room.

"Number five." He said to me. "We are going to begin the first test." He went back into the room with the others.

My stomach ached with the fear of what the test was. What was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to go. No way to escape or defend myself. The chains shook as I feared what was going to happen.

—

"Get ready to begin firing." Kurama ordered, putting his hands onto the desk and peering through the window.

I typed on the computer in front of me and looked at the poor diclonii I had just met. Poor girl. I could see her shaking with fear. Who knows what she's been through already.

"Start the test."

I pushed enter on the keyboard, starting the test. Over-sized black "marbles" shot out at her one by one. She moved as much as she could to avoid them and easily did.

"Turn on the guide."

My partner did as he instructed. "Sir? What do we hope to obtain from this test?"

"To find the range of her vectors."

—

Black spheres shot out at me quickly, one by one, out of a machine I had overlooked when I arrived. The only part I could see of it was a black circle above the door. I dodged the spheres with the little moving space I had. They smacked into the wall behind me and left dents. My body shook with fear.

A red dot appeared on the floor in front of me. It moved closer.

Were they going to shoot me?

It moved onto my body and to my stomach where it stopped.

—

"I don't want to do this anymore!" The girl yelled, tears running down her face.

I had no choice but to ignore her. I just stared at her confused.

Why is she not using her vectors?

The "bullets" hit her over and over. She began to bruise and bleed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

—

I screamed as another sphere shot at me and connected with my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me. One by one they hit me. I couldn't move. I felt myself slipping away.

My eyes faded closed.

"I can't do anything! I'm going to die!" I buried my hands into my face, my childish voice echoing through the darkness.

"Oh, really? You're giving up already? Pathetic."

I looked up to see an older girl. She was completely naked except for her head, wrapped loosely in clean, white bandages. Large strands of pink hair broke free of it. The only part visible of her face was her glowing, red eye.

"You think you're unnarmed? No defense? Have you forgotten?" I could hear her sly smile, twist wickedly up.

"But- I- It's bad! I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS!"

"Be what? A diclonius?" She put an arm around me and harshly laughed. "Nobody asked you. It doesn't matter what YOU want. We are the superior species. Why not show off our superiority? After all." She moved closer to my ear to whisper. "That's what they want."

I half opened my eyes. I could see them around me. The impacts stopped. Four clear arms moved out in front of me, protectively. They smacked away the spheres.

I never wanted these things to come back. After all, they were the reason I ended up here. I hate them.

—

"Finally." Kurama stated. He turned on the microphone. "Five." He ordered. "Use your vectors to catch the spheres and hold them out as far as you can. If you do, we'll stop for today." He turned off the mic. "Miss Kiruma. Prepare to measure her radius."

I nodded and got ready, my hands positioned on the keyboard. My partner instructed the machine to fire one shot. He turned off the laser.

Five caught it and suspended it out in front of her.

"Radius rounded to two meters." I said aloud while typing it.

He shot another.

Caught.

"Rounded to two meters."

Shot.

Caught.

"Two meters."

Shot.

Caught.

"Two."

Shot.

Hit.

—

I angrily did as I was told. I caught the damn spheres until I ran out of arms to catch with. When I was filled up with four, they shot another. I sucked a breath in and dropped the spheres. The shot spun past my head and made contact with the part of my chain that connected me to the wall. The room filled with a loud ringing noise which dug into my horns.

"Devil. I found your weakness."

I fell to my knees and screamed. I desperately tried to cover my ears as the ringing smacked into my horns and translated into a sharp pain that vibrated through my body.

"I'm going to make you pay."

I continued to scream until I was out of breath and the pain rested at my head as a large headache. Unvoluntary tears dropped onto the floor among the spheres.

"You should of never been born."

—

We all sat there.

Confused.

Amazed.

Educated.

"Take note of that. Ringing causes her great discomfort. There's no doubt he vectors have been disabled. It may be useful in the future." The chief coldly said and then left.

I took note of it and sat back, exhausted emotionally. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I could tell from every last detail of her body that she didn't want to be what she was. She doesn't want to be a diclonius.

"Freak." My partner stated to himself. I ignored him. "Well." He said, going over to the door. "Time to clean her up."

I stood up and followed him out the door. We entered the room with the child and retrieved the hose. My partner sprayed the blood from her body from a safe distance. I used a long tool to retrieve the ammunition from her shivering body. She never looked up. We then proceeded to paint the perimeter around her. Exactly 2 and a half meters from her. We left her there, alone, and resumed our duties.


	2. Chapter 2

~A few days later~

I slowly opened my eyes to see the brown haired woman staring back at me. She stood behind the half circle.

"Good morning!" Ms. Kimura smiled happily.

I looked at her and yawned. It was so hard to sleep. The chains around my wrists kept my hands above my head unless I stood up. The woman wrote on her clipboard.

"So how old are you-?" She wanted me to finish with my name. I stared up at her. I didn't want to tell her my name. I never want to hear my name again.

"Six." I answered.

"You don't want me to know your name? I told you mine." She looked nicely down at me.

"No."

Her smile faded into a frown. It reappeared after a short thought. "Is it okay if I name you?"

So i'm some sort of pet?

Pathetic.

"It will be better than being called five." She pointed out.

"Sure." I looked at her. "Why does Kurama call me five?"

"Because-" She trailed off as her partner entered the room with a bowl. He stopped at the edge of the circle.

"You shouldn't be talking with the diclonius." He said harshly.

"Why not?"

"Because Chief Kurama ordered you not to."

"That's not a very good reason!"

"Fine!" He thrust the bowl into her hands and took her clipboard. "If you want to get killed by this freak, then you can take care of her!"

He stomped away, back into the other room.

His words stung.

Ms. Kimura looked sympathetically down at me.

Why does everyone hate me?

They don't even know me, and they judge me.

"Don't mind him." She said, touching the tip of her shoe onto the thick yellow line on the floor. She looked into my deep red eyes. "I know that you can't help that you were born this way." I inhaled, surprised. She looked down at her foot that was lightly dragging along the edge of the line. "You don't want to be a diclonius, do you?"

She looked back into my eyes with her brown ones. "No." I smiled, so happy to have someone understand.

My stomach growled. Aimi giggled a little and stepped over the line dividing us.

She got to her knees and started feeding me the food from the bowl. She fed me like I was her child. I was so happy.

"Can I ask why you don't like your name?" She asked, setting the empty bowl on the ground.

"I-"

It played again through my mind.

"Mom!" "Kirai! Run! Get out of- Gaaaaah!" "Heheheh. Do you love me yet, mommy?" "Akuma stop it!"

"-Did something... I shouldn't of done.." I closed my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She stroked my pink hair. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "That's fine." She smiled. "Why don't we come up with a name for you?" I smiled up at her as she looked off in the distance.

"Aimi?" I asked. "Do you have any children?"

"No." She sighed. "But i'd like to... I'm just not allowed." She snapped her fingers. "How about Suzu?"

I smiled. "Or Suzy!"

She hugged me.

I immediately sat straight up, feeling something nearby. She let go.

"What is it?" Aimi asked.

It kept coming closer. Walking steadily.

I could feel the heavyness in the air.

It dug deep into my heart.

"You all deserve to die." It translated through my horns and into my mind.

"Now where are you?"

She kept on walking. The feeling disappeared.

"Hey?" Aimi asked me, holding my head up with her hands. "Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes. "What was that?" I uttered a retorical question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I could feel someone nearby... I could hear what she was saying..."

She looked at me with a deep ponderous look. "Hmmm... It could of been-" She looked back to the other room at her partner.

"No." I answered. "It was a girl's voice..."

You all deserve to die.

It sounded like the girl I had a dream of before my hands came out.

Aimi looked at me confused. I felt stupid.

I decided to change the subject. "What are the arms called?"

"Arms? Oh!" She smiled. "Those are called vectors."

"Vectors..." I looked down and saw the line. "What's the line for, then?"

"That's how far they can reach." She pet my head and sighed. "A lot of the people here are afraid of the diclonius. They make sure that everything is recorded and kept up to date. We do these things to keep us safe."

"Are we really that bad?" I looked up at her as she stood up. "Are we really that scary?"

Are we so far from human?

"To some people you are..." She picked up the bowl. "But I don't believe that you are." She winked at me and left the room.

I rested my head on my right arm and closed my eyes, sighing.

I did my best to fall asleep. I finally did.

—

"Kirai!" Mother called sweetly from the kitchen. "Come eat your breakfast!"

I tied my shoes, sitting on the bed. I watched my older brother jump down from the top bunk and run out.

"I'll see you tonight, kiddo." She told him. "Have fun at school!"

"Okay, mommy!" Kirai happily said back.

I came out of my room after mom left for work and sat at the table. I ate some of the breakfast, knowing it wasn't for me. I looked up to see Kirai staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked shamefully down. "Nothing."

He stood up and stared at me again. I looked at him innocently from the chair. He put his hand to his chin, like a critic judging a painting.

"What!" I pleaded with my older brother, my three year old voice bouncing off the walls of the quiet house.

He shook his head. "you can't go to your first day of school looking like that!"

I jumped off of my chair towards him. Kirai responded by backing away. "Looking like what!" I searched myself, frantically. I looked perfectly normal.

Kirai shook his head again. "Your horns!"

I put my hands on top of them. "What's wrong with them?"

He facepalmed. "You're really that stupid? Nobody has horns!"

"Nobody?" I said slowly.

He sighed. "Of coarse not!" He turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his arm. He quickly ripped it out of my hands and rubbed it. "What do I do!"

"I don't know! Can't you figure these things out on your own? Stupid!"

I followed Five year old Kirai into our room. We gathered our school stuff.

"Here." He said, shoving a light blue, wool hat onto my head.

I followed him outside. We walked down the streets until we reached my preschool. Kirai left me there. He continued to his own school.

—

I suddenly jolted awake as I heard the door open. Kurama came into the room looking more serious than usual. I took a deep breath. I'm not ready to do another test! He stopped in front of the line. I stood up to rub my eyes.

"Five." He began.

"My name's Suzy." I corrected, smiling.

He remained serious. "Suzy. Did you feel anyone near here a few minutes ago?"

I opened my mouth, surprised. How did he know? "Yes! It was a girl..."

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Who was it!" I eagerly asked.

"She is a diclonius, like you." He answered. I smiled. It quickly faded.

"Why is she allowed out, and not me? Am I not doing the tests right!"

"Lucy escaped on her own." Kurama answered like it was the end of the world. My mouth was agape again, amazed. "But that's not the main reason why I am here." I looked at him, scared. "I noticed how you and Ms. Kimura were getting along. I just saw her in the hall on my way here..."

I smiled happily. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything." My smile faded. My heart beat faster. "You see, when Lucy escaped... She was determined to kill everyone in her way. And... Ms. Kimura got in the way.… She's dead."

I fell to my knees.

She was perfectly fine a few minutes ago!

She was living

Breathing

Talking

Loving

Aimi is gone. She's dead. Never coming back.

The only person that's ever loved me in my whole life.

"She's dead..." I whispered under my breath.

"Y-you killed her!" Kirai yelled.

"Of coarse I did. Are you stupid?" I smirked. "And now it's your turn!"

I looked up just as Kurama left. My eyes closed.

I woke up in the dark room. I cried. A cold hand rested on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the girl crouching beside me.

"So she's dead... What of it?" She stated like it was no big deal.

I lifted my head from my hands. "What of it!" I asked angrily. "She was the only one who cared! Sh-she actually loved me..."

"Did she?" The girl questioned.

I seriously thought about it.

All those smiles... Were they fake?

Acting like a mother... Was that fake too?

She named me... Was I actually like a daughter to her? Or was I some sort of pet?

The girl laughed. "Of coarse she loved you. She was the only thing in the world that actually loved you"

"and now she's gone..." I finished, the tears stopping. "It was her, wasnt it?" I clenched my fists.

Lucy

"It was the diclonius."

"How is it that she can escape? Why can't I?"

She shook her head. "You're too weak."

"What?"

"You can't accept what you are. What you did. Until you do that..." She stood up. "You will be stuck here in hell."

I looked up at her.

"So what are you?" She asked, putting her hand out.

I reluctantly took it. "I'm a diclonius."

She helped me to my feet. "Exactly. Now was that so hard?" She smiled behind her bandages. She looked at me carefully. "I know exactly what you want." I looked at her surprised. "You want to be loved.… Too bad you will never have it again."

"What?" I uttered. It felt as if she knocked the wind out of me.

"Can't you see it? They all hate you. Nobody will ever love you again. There's nothing left for you in this world." She darkly laughed.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, knowing that she was right.

She knew I was lying. "I know how to change that, though." I looked up at her. "I know how to create the perfect world. A world where everyone loves you. Where everyone is like you. Nobody would ever pick on you for being a diclonius."

"H-how do I make that happen?" I said, taking her cold hand.

I watched as her bandages fell from her face. She looked just like me.

She was me.

Her eyes glowed with excitement and her lips curled up into a dark smile.

"That's easy." She giggled. "Just kill everyone you hate."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" A woman's voice harshly commanded.

I expected to hear the sweet voice of Aimi.

Instead, I awoke to see a woman with short black hair. She looked down at me from behind the yellow line, glaring.

I yawned.

"Here." She threw the bowl of food onto the floor in front of me. "Eat your damn food."

She then left. I looked sadly down at my food.

Aimi would always feed me herself.

Instead, I now used my vectors.

When I was finished, the woman returned. I set the bowl down as far as I could reach, and then slid it over the line. She looked at me detestfully. Like I was an insect.

"I can't believe they let you live." She hurtfully said. "They should of killed you with the others."

"What-" I began to say, confused.

"Shut up!" She ordered. "If I want you to talk, I'll ask a question!" She picked up the bowl. "We usually kill you freaks when you are born. It's just a waste of time to have you here."

She left. Her words bore into my heart.

Why didn't they kill me?

Why did they take me here to suffer?

I looked up to see Kurama. My heart began to beat faster. Nothing good happens when he's here.

"Suzy." He said. "We need to do some more tests."

I felt my heart skip.

Not more... If the first was that bad... Then...

"When..." I shakly said. "When can I go walk around?"

He looked at me like I was insane. I looked down, ashamed.

Stupid question.

"If you behave." He said. "And do what you're told."

I nodded sadly. I knew he was lying.

What was I thinking? They would never do that!

I watched as he left my room. I continued to watch him from behind the glass until the machine descended from the wall again. I held my breath, waiting for the large round bullets to come shooting out at me.

They finally came. The bullets started out easy to deflect with my vectors. I smiled, thinking that this was what they wanted.

They wanted me to deflect these things, right?

Of coarse not.

They wanted pain.

The force of the bullets kept increasing until my vectors couldn't withstand it. It blew straight through my vectors and connected with my body.

More and more impacted, causing me so much pain. Blood ran down my face, arms, and legs. My vectors were now gone, unable to reappear. The pain was unbearable.

But the bullets didn't stop.

My vision blurred. My head throbbed. Tears ran down my face.

I felt like dying.

Just kill me.

Kill me now.

The world faded around me.

And

I

Passed

Out

—

I entered through the doors of the preschool all alone. Kirai had left me alone. I nervously pulled on the bottom of my shirt as I looked around at the children. They all were running around the room, happily laughing. Nobody was alone.

A woman approached me.

"Hi, there!" She smiled. "What's your name?"

I looked down at my shoes, shyly. "Akuma..."

"Nice to meet you!" She noticed my hat. "Would you like me to take that for you?"

I grabbed the sides of the hat and pulled it down over my ears. "No." I answered, looking at the hornless children.

Kirai was right. Nobody else had horns.

"But we don't allow hats in the building." She tried to reason. She reached for my hat.

I backed up against the wall, shrunk down, and pulled it over my ears even more. "I said NO!" I yelled. The children stopped and gathered at a distance.

I looked up to see the woman crouched down in front of me. "Okay. I'll let you keep it, but you can't wear it."

"No!" I closed my eyes. "I have to wear it!"

"Why is that?"

I kept my eyes shut.

Kirai's words replayed in my head.

"You're really that stupid? Nobody has horns!"

I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling my hat being pulled from my head.

"See!" She said, looking at my hat in her hand. She slowed and looked at me in fear as her eyes spotted my horns. "It's...not...that...bad?"

The children exclaimed in both screams and laughter.

"Freak! Freak!"

"It's the devil!"

"Haahaa! It's got horns!"

"Freak!"

"Don't get too close!"

"It might be contagious!"

I buried my face into my hands. "Don't look at me!" I sobbed. "Don't make fun of me!"

It suddenly got quiet.

I lifted my head to find myself in a dark, endless room.

All the children were gone

Even the woman was gone

"Where am I?" I found myself asking, my voice bouncing off of the non existant walls.

"I'm not sure..." A similar voice replied. I watched as a girl walked towards me. She had no clothes on. Only bandages that covered her face. Only her right eye was exposed.

"Who-" I began.

"Oh, but who are you?" She butt in. "Why are you here?" She stopped in front of me. "I've been waiting to meet you." I detected a smile. "Do you notice now? How all these humans treat you? How they hate you?"

"Wha? They don't-"

"Your mother. Have you ever stopped to realize why she keeps her distance? Why she ignores you?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" I shook my head and staggered backwards. "SHE LOVES ME! She loves me!"

"I know a lot more about you than you think." She stepped forward. "You think that she actually loves you?" Her sweetness disappeared. "Did you ever notice that she ignores you now?

Never cooks for you.

Never talks to you.

She's left you to die!

She is avoiding you!"

I looked at her blankly. "Yes...but.. She's... Just... Afraid I guess..."

"Quit lying to yourself. She hates you. Every ounce of you, and you can't accept it."

"You... You're wrong..." My hands curled into fists.

"She doesn't hate me!"

—

I woke up to see the woman. She held the hose in her hand.

"Oh, God." She cursed. "The freak's awake." I couldn't move. I was so sore. "Did you have fun?" She darkly laughed. "Because I did.

Did you see me behind the glass? Huh?" She sprayed me with the freezing water for not answering. "Fucking worthless..."

I groaned as the ice cold water covered me. It felt like icicles stabbing into my already wounded body.

"I enjoyed watching you suffer." She laughed again. "You deserve it."

Really?

Do I really deserve to be in this hell?

Damn woman.

One day I will get out of here, and you will be the first to die.

She sprayed me again. I shivered violently as she turned to put the hose away. I desperately wanted to use my vectors, but they wouldn't come out. I quickly spotted the ring of keys around her waist. Next to her pistol was the ring of two silver keys. I had no doubt that they were for my handcuffs. My body slowly warmed with hope. Somehow I had to get those keys.

She left.

I soon regained the ability to use my vectors. I stretched them out to as far as they could reach. The tips of my four vectors could only touch to the inside edge of the painted circle. I sighed.

I quickly got an idea.

If stretching your arms and legs caused you to be more flexible... Then if I kept reaching... Couldn't I improve the range of my vectors?

I smirked. It was worth a try.

Everyday I focused on reaching farther and farther. My reach improved very slowly. The tests continued every day, and I stopped using my vectors to protect myself.

"What's wrong, freak?" The woman asked. "Why have you stopped using your vectors?" I didn't bother to reply. My body ached from the last test. "Why do I care anyway? You're just a worthless thing. They don't even need you here." She sighed. "I will really miss torturing you."

I looked up at her, confused. "What?"

She laughed darkly. "Since you've stopped using your vectors, your pain limit has declined. You're loosing the will to live. And that's not what they want, so they're going to kill you!"

"When?"

"I dunno." She smiled. "But I hope it's soon."


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the terrible woman entered the room to give me my breakfast. I glared at her as she threw it down in front of me.

"Heh." She half-laughed. "You think that you scare me? You're locked up over there" She pointed at me over the line, smirking. "While i'm over here!" She pointed to the floor. "You wouldn't even hurt me anyway, now would you?"

It's only a matter of time. Until I make you suffer.

I didn't respond. Instead, I started eating. She got aggravated.

"Answer me, dammit!"

I looked angrily up at her. "What's the point of answering? You already know the answer... Or are you too stupid to notice?"

She built up with rage. "Dammit! You're the stupid one! I'll teach you-"

"I would be careful." I warned her, noticing that she stepped on the line. I could kill her right now. I could even reach her from behind the line. "One step over that line" I smirked. "and you're mine."

She quickly jumped back. I giggled at the fear that showed on her face.

She got angry again.

"Have all the damn fun you want now." She now smiled maliciously. "Because tonight is when you die."

I looked up at her afraid. "Wh- Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because. You stopped using your vectors and all your test scores are down. This should of happened a long time ago."

She turned around and laughed a low and evil laugh. I reached out to her as she began walking away, reaching for the keys, but she was too far away. She left the room. I sighed.

The next time she comes in, i'll escape. I'll escape this terrible place... And if I can't escape this place, at least I can get out of these chains, out of this room. And give that woman what she deserves.

I looked up at the ceiling.

I wonder how much the world outside has changed since i've been gone...

I wonder if anyone misses me...

Is the sky still blue?

What does the air feel like?

I sighed again.

And waited.

~Hours later~

I had been waiting all day for her or Kurama to visit me again. I was about to give up hope until the woman slowly walked in and stopped in front of the line. She smiled down at me, evilly.

"I just got some good news." She stated, removing her pistol from her holster. She looked it over and then cocked it. "I" She looked at me. "get to kill you myself."

My heart started up. My vectors reached out, but were not long enough to touch her. I panicked.

"It's a shame... You should of been killed years ago."

She pointed the gun at me, extending her arm out to aim at my head. At the instant she shot it, my vector swooshed out and smacked the gun out of her hand. The bullet cut past the side of my head, the blood began to trickle down my face.

I opened my eyes to see the woman still standing in front of me. Fear filled her eyes. My vector clenched around her wrist. I giggled darkly.

"How the hell!" She questioned, afraid to move. Her voice shook.

"I've been waiting." I began. "Waiting for you to come back." I yanked her closer to me. I stood up.

With my other vectors, I took ahold of the key and broke it off of her belt loop.

"No!" She uttered, shaking.

I stared with her, at the silver key, for a few seconds. I smiled, happily, as I freed my arms from the chains. My sore arms seemed to let out a large sigh as they fell to my sides. The blood began to rush back into them. I felt alive.

Now I can leave. Now I can run free into the world. Feel the breeze in my hair. Feel happiness instead of pain.

The woman yanked her arm from my grasp and went to run to the gun. I immediately came out of my day dream and started walking towards her. I stumbled side to side. It had been forever since I was able to walk. I was lucky enough to be able to stand on my own. I stumbled over the painted yellow line and smiled. I reached out with my vectors and took her by the leg.

"Now where are you going?" I innocently asked, cocking my head to the side. I pulled her towards me, making her fall to the ground. "You don't think that you actually have a chance to kill me now, do you?"

The woman stretched out her arms and pressed them to the ground, trying to pull away from me and to get the pistol. I yanked her forcefully to my feet. She let out a yell of anger.

"I'm not going to die this way, dammit!"

When I took one last step towards her, she flipped over onto her back to face me. I smiled.

"Why do you say that? You obviously deserve to die this way." I clenched my hands into fists. "You deserve to die. All you've done is make my life hell." I tore off her leg. She screamed. I smiled. "So i'm going to tear you apart. Piece by piece until you are beyond recognition. And then. I'm going to leave this place."

"You-" Her voice shook, trying to cope with the unbearable pain. Blood puddled on the floor where her arm was torn off. "You will never leave."

She screamed as I ripped off her other arm. "There's no way. Lucy couldn't even make it out."

"STOP!" I pressed my hands to my head.

Lucy killed Aimi. Lucy killed Aimi. Lucy killed Aimi.

Tears flowed down my face along with the blood from my head.

"I will get out!" I ripped her legs off. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"You." She tiredly said. "You're nothing but a demon. Go ahead and try to escape. You wont. You can just go back to the damn hell that you came from."

I inhaled, suddenly remembering.

"You're not my sister.

You're a demon.

Something from hell.

You should of never been born."

I let out an agonized scream and began to slash and claw at her with my vectors. I kept my eyes closed and kept clawing until she stopped screaming. When she finally stopped, I stopped. I felt the blood flow around and under my feet. I slowly opened my eyes to see so much blood covering the floor. A few spots dotted my body. I smiled at the torn up corpse.

Damn you. Damn you all. I'll kill you.

I turned to the door, sensing another person. It was the man. He pointed his pistol at me, shaking.

I took a step forward, smiling, and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Stop right there!" The man warned, cocking his gun. "Don't move!"

"Why should I listen to you? You're just gonna kill me too, aren't you?" I took a few more steps. I had to get closer.

"Wha-" He looked at the blood stained room. "What happened to her?"

I smiled. "Heheh. Can't you tell? She's all over this room." I looked over my shoulder to see my bloody footprints on the floor. "She's even on me." I took the last few steps to put him into my range. He turned pale. "You're afraid of me?" I knocked the gun out of his hand. "You should be."

His terrible life ended as I cut his entire body in half. I walked up the cold metal steps he was standing on and entered the control room. His blood joined the woman's on my feet. I walked out of the control room and into a large white hallway. I turned to the left and began walking.

"Who is that?" I heard a light voice. "I've never sensed her before..."

I stopped. It was another diclonius. Not Lucy.

When I went to take a step, I heard the sound of guns being pointed at my head.

"Stop right there!" A man commanded.

"You really think." I answered. "That I would take orders from you?" I swooped my vectors out, cutting each of the four men in half. "Stupid."

I kept on walking. That diclonius was probably just like Lucy. She probably would of killed Aimi too. I looked up to find myself in front of an elevator. I pressed the button and waited. A man ran towards me, about to shoot until I ripped his head off and threw it at another guy who followed him. A whole group assembled at the end of the hallway and took their aim at me. They began shooting. My vectors deflected the bullets.

The elevator opened with a ding. I stepped inside, ignoring the men. When the door shut, I looked over at the woman cowering in the corner. I pressed a button on the panel. The elevator began to rise.

"Ppplease dddon't kill mee!" She buried her face in her hands and fell to the floor.

I was hurt. "You think that just because i'm a diclonius, that I would kill everyone I see?"

"Exactly. That's exactly what your instinct is. You must kill all mankind before they kill you." The voice spoke in my head.

I looked at the door. "Then that's what I have to do. I have to kill everyone." And I decapitated her.

The elevator door opened to a carpeted hallway. I stepped in before the door shut. I began walking again, having no idea of where I was going. I yawned, guessing that it was now nighttime. I looked through the windows of the doors I passed and figured out that I was in some sort of office section. The people in the rooms wore white labcoats and were deeply absorbed in their work.

I kept on walking until the hallway turned to the right. I stopped as one of the coated men turned the corner and faced me. He dropped the large stack of papers he carried onto the floor.

"How did you-?" He looked at me, horrified.

I glared at him and cut his body in half. A little squeak rang through the hall. I turned the corner to see a girl. She had long blonde hair and wore a pretty dress. She looked about my age. The girl scooted as far back as she could on the bench she was sitting on. Her hands covered her mouth. She looked so scared.

My eyes widened. She just saw me kill someone right in front of her.

I looked down at the floor.

"Freak! Freak!"

"It's the devil!"

"Haahaa! It's got horns!"

"Freak!"

"Don't get too close!"

"It might be contagious!"

If those children were like that then she would be the same too.

My hands balled up into fists and I took a step closer.

The girl let out a really loud scream as I reached for her with my vectors.

Just when I was about to kill her, the door opened, and a blonde haired man with glasses and a labcoat hurried out.

"What is it!" He began, but was cut off.

My vectors reached through his body. The girl shut up when I touched her cheek. A tear ran down her face.

"No..."

I heard her utter as I tore the man in half right in front of her eyes. She watched horrified as he fell to the ground. She began screaming again, tears flowing down her face. It became louder, causing me to cover my ears. The sound bore into my horns and burned at my nerves. I fell to my knees, causing me to get covered in the man's blood.

The girl quieted down.

"Number five." I heard Kurama's voice from behind me. I turned around to face him, tears running down my face. "We've had enough out of you today." He pointed his gun at my head and shot.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. I was sick again. I closed my eyes as Kirai walked down the ladder of our bunk bed. I pulled the covers quickly over my head. I heard my older brother's feet as they hit the floor. He grabbed his baseball bat from beside his dresser and walked over to my bunk. I listened to the metal bat drag across the floor in fear.

"Come on, Akuma." He darkly said in his sleepwalking state. "I know you're awake."

I flinched under my covers. Kirai ripped them off of me. I quickly sat up and scooted back into the corner of my bed. I hugged my legs. Kirai looked darkly down at me.

"Did you find the answer to my question yet?" He asked, running his fingers over the shiny surface of the bat. He looked at my speechless look and sighed, hopelessly. "FINE! I'll ask it again. If you get it right, I won't beat you up this time." I nodded slowly. "Stupid." He uttered under his breath. "Why do I come down here every night?"

I thought carefully about his question. I thought about it as if my life depended on it. Kirai tapped impatiently on the handle of the bat.

He sighed. "You're hopelessly dumb." He glared down at me. "Everything's your fault. Nobody likes you. You're the devil and a demon. Mama hates you. Papa hates you. Even I hate you! You're such a bother to other people, being so sick and clueless all the time. Everything would be better if you just died!" He picked the bat up into both hands. "I can't even have my friends over because you're here all day! You do nothing to help mama out and you just act like she cares about you! She doesn't like you at all! So quit dreaming and wake up already!" He smacked me in the legs with the bat and hit the metal bat against the metal bars of my bed, making it ring. I curled up into a ball. "You're the reason why daddy left!" He hit me again. "You're the reason why some people hate me!" Another hit. "And you are the reason why mama isn't happy!" Kirai struck me multiple times on my legs and the side of my body. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" He sat on the ladder, panting.

"It's true. You don't belong here. Not in this world." I heard a voice echo inside my head. "I've been trying to reach you for a while now."

When I opened my mouth to respond, Kirai stood back up. He threw the bat onto the ground and climbed up to bed. I laid back down in mine, sore from being beaten, and fell asleep. When I woke up, there were dozens of sweaty handprints that dotted the whole room. When I sat up, Kirai burst into the room followed by mama.

"What the hell?" She said under her breath.

"Akuma did it! I woke up and all of these were here!" Kirai defended himself.

Mama yanked me out of bed and gripped my arm tightly. "Did you do this?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"No." I innocently replied.

She squeezed my arm even harder, making me squeak. "Don't lie to me dammit! If I come back from work and this isn't cleaned up, i'll get rid of you!"

Mama threw me onto the floor and stomped out. Kirai smiled darkly down at me.

"Told you she hates you."

I watched him leave. He was right. He was right about everything. Nobody liked me. They all hated me. And I was so clueless about everything.

I stood up and walked painfully into the kitchen. I filled a bucket full of hot water and soap and got a brush. I then carried it into my room. I began to scrub the handprints off of the walls and furniture.

Kirai probably did this. He did it to make me miserable like he always does. He wanted mama to hate me more. I went over to one of the handprints and looked at it. I looked at my hand and then pressed it over the handprint. I gasped. It was my exact handprint.

"How can that be possible?" I said out loud.

"You're growing." The voice returned. "That's why you're always sick."

"What? But Kirai doesn't get sick and he's-"

"You're not one of them, remember?" She interrupted. "You have horns while they don't. You have pink hair and red eyes. You are completely different from them."

I scrubbed the wall. "Yea... I guess you're right."

"But you're better than them."

I stopped. "How?"

"Let me show you." She giggled.

I watched as a translucent hand appeared and took the scrubber from my hand. It scrubbed the wall. I smiled.

"This is what you have grown. You have four of these, and they are useful for other things too."

I watched as one of them picked up Kirai's bat while the other sliced it into multiple pieces. I stared openmouthed.

"Wow." I said.

"So you see it now? That we are better than humans?"

I smiled and nodded. I continued to use my arms to reach up high to the places I couldn't normally reach.

For once, I was happy.

I ate before Kirai and mama returned home and hid in my room. They ate their dinner. Mama went to grade papers for her English class while Kirai came into our room. He looked around at the cleaned walls and then at the semi-messy floor.

"You could of at least cleaned the floor up a bit." He said, throwing his book bag onto the floor. I said nothing. He looked over at me. "What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just sick last night! Now you're all better! Why?" He sat on the ladder.

I smiled a little, cherishing this small moment where he didn't insult me. Deep down he still cared about me. At least a little. "A little voice told me that I was growing. I guess i'm all done now."

Kirai made a face. "You're so dumb."

He sat on the floor and took out his homework. He began working on it. I stood up from my place on the bed and laid down on my stomach in front of him. I rested my head on my hands and kicked my feet behind me. I watched him do his homework.

"Is homework hard?" I asked.

"Sometimes."

"Is the homework you're doing right now hard?"

"No."

"Kirai." I softly said. He looked at me. "Do you always hate me?"

He went back to doing his homework. I waited patiently for a response.

"No... I guess I can't say that I always hate you."

I smiled a little. If mama was happy, then Kirai was happy with me. But if mama was unhappy, even if it wasn't my fault, Kirai would hate me and beat me at night. I smiled and looked down at the little markings and scribbles on the page. I wasn't going to be punished tonight.

After Kirai finished his homework, he left to get mama to tuck him in. I got dressed into my pajamas and got under the covers. Kirai came back in and changed clothes, when he climbed up his ladder, mama came in. She stepped halfway up the ladder to see Kirai. I smiled at her legs.

"Goodnight, Kirai." Mama said and kissed him goodnight.

Kirai kissed her back. "Goodnight..." Mama started to step down. "Mama!" Kirai quickly stopped her. "Can you tell me that story again?"

"You mean the poem?" Mama asked.

I smiled. Kirai was rewarding me. He knew I loved the story.

"Yea! It had something to do with elves..."

Mama laughed and rubbed his head. "Elf Song. It's a german poem called Elfin Lied."

"Yea! Tell that one!"

"Okay!" Mama agreed and rested her head on the top bar of the bunk. I snuggled under the covers.

"At night in the village a watchman cried "Elf!"

A very small elf was asleep in the wood -

just around his wife.

And he thinks that the nightingale

must have called him by name from the valley,

or Silpelit might have sent for him.

So the elf rubs his eyes,

comes out of his snail-shell house,

and is like a drunken man,

his nap was not finished;

and he hobbles down, tip tap,

through the hazel wood into the valley,

slips right up to the wall;

there sits the glow-worm, light on light.

"What are those bright windows?

There must be a wedding inside;

the little people are sitting at the feast,

and fooling around in the ballroom.

So I'll just take a peep in!"

Shame! he hits his head on hard stone!

Well, elf, had enough, have you?

Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

I smiled happily. Mama descended from the ladder and looked up at Kirai.

"Happy now?" She smiled and put a hand on her hip. Kirai must of nodded. "Good! Now sleep."

I watched as she went to the door. I stopped myself from calling out to mama. She would always glare at me. Instead I just said it in my head and watched as mama looked at me from the door. She expected me to talk. When I didn't speak, she shut off the lights and shut the door.

I looked at the bottom of Kirai's bed in the darkness. "Thank you, Kirai." I said, smiling.

He turned over in his bed in response. I pulled the covers closer to me and smiled. As long as mama was happy, my brother would be nice.

Then I can be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up seeing nothing but darkness again. I could barely see through the holes in my mask. I hated it. I wiggled around, confined by the cloth wrapped around my body. I reached out with my vectors to touch the wall. I was here because I tried to escape. This was punishment. Why did I try to escape in the first place?

"Suzy?" Saito's voice echoed through the room. I smiled in the direction of her voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yea." I spoke.

Saito had been my caretaker ever since I was put into this room. She was as kind as Aimi was. Whenever I tried to picture what she looked like I could only see Aimi.

"How is Mariko?" I curiously asked.

Saito was in charge of me and Mariko. We were like sisters. Saito would tell each of us something about the other each day.

"She's good!" Saito happily replied. "She wants to know what your favorite color is."

I thought for a while trying to decide. I finally decided on a color. "Pink!" I thought some more. "...Saito?"

"Yes, Suzy?"

"Is Mariko's hair pink too?"

"I believe so. All Diclonius have pink hair." She explained.

"And red eyes?"

"Mhm!" Saito giggled.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"You don't know? It's your birthday!" She giggled again.

"It is?" I had lost track of days a long time ago.

"At least that's what Aimi has down..." She paused. "How old are you then?"

"Shouldn't it be written down already?" I asked.

"I want you to figure it out!" She enthused. She wanted me to practice counting. Since I had never really been to school, and Kirai... Saito has taught me everything I know.

The last time my birthday was mentioned Aimi had asked me my age. At that time I was six. I couldn't believe how long I had been in this place. I am fourteen. So very long.

"Fourteen..." I uttered.

"How old?" Saito asked.

"Fourteen..." I repeated louder.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been here for so long..." I calculated. "Nine years."

"It could be worse, honey." Saito assured. "Mieko has lived here her whole life."

"...her whole...life?"

"Yes. And in a similar room like this."

"In here her whole life?"

"That's right."

"But why?"

"She's a Diclonius. Even though she's this sweet child we can't let her go. If I could I would at least let her go into one of those rooms you used to be kept in, but unfortunately my boss won't allow it." Saito answered.

I didn't speak.

"... Suzy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever live outside the lab?"

"...yea..." I answered.

"So you have a family?"

"Had... I had one." I answered. "They never really liked me."

I proceeded to tell her about my father who disowned me after I was born and left. My mother loved me at first but then started to hate me. My brother only hated me when I made mama angry. He still called me stupid all the time and insulted me.

"Oh..." She answered. "So how did you end up here?"

I passed the kitchen. Dirty dishes were piled up on all of the counters and filled the sink. Kirai and mama had left a few hours earlier to celebrate Kirai's birthday. Like every year I was not allowed to come. Mama had instructed me to do the dishes.

I walked into my room and shut the light off. I'm sick of obeying her for nothing. I do all of these things for her and she does nothing in return. I sat on my bed in the darkness. It wasn't long until I heard our front door open.

"You'll come in soon, Kirai?" I heard mama call outside.

"Yea mom!" He answered.

The door was shut. Her high heels clacked to a stop in the kitchen. She threw her bags down onto the floor.

"That damn child." She muttered. "I ask for something so simple and she can't even do it."

I sat up and hung my legs over my bed.

Mama marched to my room and opened the door. She walked in front of me and put her hands on her hips. I didn't look at her. I looked at the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She said outraged.

"Sitting here." I pointed out the obvious.

"Don't talk to me like a smart ass!" She slapped me across the face making me fall over on my bed. "I asked for one simple thing! Just one! And you disobey me! You wretched little thing!" She raised her hand again.

She stopped as one of my vectors clasped around her neck. When I looked up fear struck her face.

"YOU'RE the wretched thing." I angrily said. "You never loved me. You only care about Kirai. My birthday is never celebrated. I can't even go to Kirai's. But I don't care about that anymore." I raised her up into the air by the help of my other vectors. She let out a squeak.

"Now let's hear it." I said standing. "Do you really love me? Mommy?" I loosened my grip around her neck so she could speak.

"H-how can I-aah-love something as wretched as you?" She shivered full of anger and fear.

"Mom!?" Kirai screamed from the doorway.

"Kirai! Run! Get out of- Gaaaaah!" Mama pleaded until I ripped one of her arms off.

"Heheheh. Do you love me yet, mommy?" I tormented her smirking.

"Akuma stop it!" Kirai screamed, tears filling his eyes.

I smiled wickedly. "Mama will never love me. So she needs to learn how much i've suffered."

Kirai fell to his knees, sobbing. Repeating mama over and over under his breath. I frowned, annoyed and ripped my mother's heart out. I dropped her on the floor, her blood staining the carpet. Kirai looked at his mother's body shocked. His mouth open. He didn't move.

"How... How could you do something like that...?" He whispered, barely able to find his voice. "And on my birthday..."

I closed my eyes, annoyed, and sighed. I glared at him. "After all of this you only think about yourself!? I could have killed her any day other than today! And even then you would only think about you! I never asked to be this way! I want to be loved! How are you so damn special!?"

He stood up angry. "Because i'm not a freak with horns!"

I screamed, outraged. I ran towards him and knocked him onto the ground. We both kicked and punched at each other. He was outnumbered though. Eventually he stopped and his eyes closed. Lights flashed outside, lighting up my crime. I then realized what I had done.

They banged on the front door, yelling. I stumbled off of Kirai and backed into the corner of the room by my bed. What did I do? What did I just do? I pulled my legs to me and hid my face, shaking.

I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry!

The front door was opened and many footsteps entered the kitchen. They opened each door. Finally they came to my door and quickly opened it. I heard their guns click as they checked the room.

"What the... Hell?" A man said.

I shrinked down in my corner. They used flashlights to scan the room. To see what i'd done.

"Who the heck would do this!?" Another voice said stepping into the room. His flashlight moved over the bodies.

"Careful men. They culprit could still be here."

"Well I wouldn't want to meet him. Just look what he did to this woman!"

I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm so sorry!

"The boy's not lookin' too hot either. You! Take him out."

"What about the woman, sir?"

"We'll take care of the body later."

I felt the heat of a flashlight on me. I squeaked.

"Hey! There's a girl over here!" Said a man in front of me. "She's alive!"

"Great!" Their leader said walking towards me.

"What happened?" The first man asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't speak. "Do you know who did it?"

"Do you know where he went!?" The boss said impatiently.

The man in front of me sighed. "She's too shocked to speak."

"Well if the murderer was here we would of seen him by now."

I suddenly looked up. Murderer? I'm a murderer!?

"I'd just take her out."

"Yes sir."

As he reached to pick me up I backed farther into my corner.

"LET GO!" I screamed as he grabbed my arm.

Without thinking I sliced the man right in half. The other men aimed their guns.

"What the!?"

"It's the girl! It's the girl!"

"What the fuck is going on!?"

I shakily stood up. They responded by firing their weapons. I covered my face and screamed. I felt nothing. My vectors were blocking me from the bullets. I uncovered my face as the men muttered profanities. When I got close enough I cut them all in half.

Why can't I stop killing?

I went through my door and walked difficultly to the kitchen. I put my hand on the doorknob of the front door.

Because. They all need to die.

I opened my front door and walked out. A few police cars were still parked on the side of the road. I took another step-

"Stop right there!" I heard someone yell.

A pain suddenly cracked into my head as I fell onto the ground. I passed out as someone picked me up. The next time I woke up I was in the lab.

I told Saito a much more simplified story.

"Oh..." She finally said.

"Yea..."

I heard someone talking with her. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying.

"Sorry Suzy! I have to go now!" She said hurriedly and a little afraid. "Something bad has happened and I have to help out!"

I was left there alone in the darkness again.

This is my punishment.

I deserve all of it.

I'm a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

Here I was alone in the darkness again. Every morning is the same. I wake up alone and wait. Wait until Saito comes to keep me company. To entertain me.

"Suzy?" Her voice finally came on.

"Saito!" I smiled.

"Hi!" She said tiredly. "Sorry I had to leave early yesterday... Lucy escaped."

Escaped? "She was in one of these rooms, right!?"

"Yes, but they were moving her."

I pounded a vector on the floor. "That's no fair..." I muttered under my breath. "How did she make it out...?"

"I don't know... I haven't heard anything about that yet... All i've heard about is how many people she killed..." She said sadly. "What makes you want to kill so many people?"

"We're not attached to them and they look down on us so we don't feel any regrets for killing them... We don't want to be held here as prisoners or your test subjects... And... I don't know if the others have it too... But there's something,... someone who is inside me." I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She speaks to me sometimes... When I get angry, frustrated, or scared.."

"What does she say?" Saito asked curiously.

"Mean things... Things that are true.. And then she tells me to kill. Kill everyone because they will never accept me."

"That explains why you seem to have a split personality! All the Diclonius are like this... They seem to be nice and sweet but something makes you snap and you kill everyone in your path."

"Yea... And then you realize what you'd done and you feel terrible." I sighed as Kirai's face appeared in my head followed by Mama and then the blond haired girl.

"I have to go visit Mariko now, okay?"

"Mhm." I heard the speakers click off as she left me alone again.

The next day she returned to tell me that a special attack force was sent after Lucy to kill her. Her freedom came with a price.

"But what happens if they don't kill Lucy?" I asked.

"You don't think they will?"

"There's a chance."

"I've heard a rumor that if Lucy isn't killed then a Diclonius will be sent to track her down."

"What happens then?"

"I don't know... Either she will be killed or brought back." Saito answered.

I was hoping that I would be the one to go. To be free of this room. To kill Lucy to avenge Aimi. The next day Saito told me that the attack force failed.

"The Diclonius was already chosen to go." Saito informed me. "I don't know her, but I know that she's number seven."

"Oh..." I looked down.

My hopes were crushed. Lucy vs another Diclonius has a greater chance of working. I won't get my revenge.

The next day Saito returned to tell me that number seven had left. I didn't speak to her.

The day after that, to my surprise, number seven returned, near her death.

Many days later Saito's voice excitedly came on.

"Guess what!?" She giggled.

"What!? What's happened?"

"The Director wants Mariko to track down Lucy and kill her."

I made myself smile. "That means that Mariko will get to see everything for the first time!"

"Mhm!" She giggled. "And i'll be the first person to see her!"

"After she leaves you need to tell me what she looks like!" I said excitedly.

"Okay!"

I was happy for Mariko. She deserved to be out there more than me.

The next day I waited. I waited for Saito to return. I waited for her to tell me what Mariko looked like. That day passed without a sound. Just my thoughts to keep me company. Two more days passed until I heard the large doors open in front of me. I couldn't see any light. Nothing came into my view. I reached my vectors out to feel the metal doors open.

"Number five." A woman's voice called me. "I am sorry to inform you..." Her heels clacked on the floor beneath me as she walked towards me. "That your caretaker, Saito, has been killed."

"Killed...?" I barely made a sound. "H-how?"

"When number 35 was released from captivity she killed Saito."

"Th-that can't be right! Mariko wouldn't kill her! Saito was like her mother!"

"You know as well as I do that no matter who a person is, even if it is their mother, a Diclonius will kill them for absolutely no reason." She shot back in an irritated tone.

"But..." Tears flowed down my face. "Mariko wouldn't..."

"She did."

She would. It's our nature. I gripped my hands into fists. I heard the woman turn around and begin to walk away. I reached my vectors out.

"Stop that." She stood still. I stopped my vectors. "You have every right to be angry. I wanted to come and see you personally so I could see if you were well." I pulled my vectors back as she turned around to face me. "They told me it was too dangerous to come in here. This was the first test to see if you would obey." She took a couple steps forward. "Once you recover from this loss and empty your emotions, the director wants to use you as our last chance to kill lucy and number seven."

I sniffled as my hopes raised. It was my turn. I would get to leave this horrible place. My punishment was about over. I would get to see the world again. I listened as the woman turned one last time and left. Soon after, the doors were closed again.

About a week later the doors were once more opened. I heard the familiar clack of the woman followed by another woman and many heavier footsteps. Everyone stayed still while the woman came forward.

"Number five, how are you feeling today?" She asked kindly.

"Good." I replied.

"Are you willing to do what you're told?"

"Yes."

"Very well." She then muttered. "Be ready."

There were footsteps that neared me as I was lowered down. They clicked things and untied me. Soon my body felt the cold chill of the air. I stretched my arms out and wiggled my fingers, smiling. A woman took my hand.

"Now lean forward and take a step. There's a little step down." She told me.

I gripped the table I was leaning against with my vectors and used them to push me forward. I raised my right leg and lowered it, searching for the floor beneath me. It was freezing as I lifted my other foot to the ground. The helmet was gently lifted from my head. I still couldn't see a thing. She unwrapped a bandage from my face.

I opened my eyes to see a woman's face. She looked at me seriously, but her eyes looked kind. She had short black hair and blue eyes. I looked around to see a line of uniformed men on each side of me, each pointing a gun at me. The other woman held a clipboard.

The woman turned my head back to her. "Don't pay any attention to them. They're only here to protect me, but I know that we won't need them, right?" I nodded. "Good."

She briefly smiled and started walking, dragging me behind. I tripped and fell onto the ground, my hand leaving hers. It's been a while since I had walked. I helped myself up with my vectors and used them to help me walk. I walked beside the woman, out of the room I had been locked in. The men followed on every side of me. We went down a few hallways until we entered a small room.

"Look familiar?" She asked, looking out the same window I was.

She put her hand to my back and hurried me ahead, through another door and down a few steps. I was in my cold, tiled, white room. The same one I escaped from. Where I met Aimi.

I nodded. "Why are we here?"

She turned me around once we got to the end of the room. "We need to clean you off before we do anything else."

I nodded and stayed put as she stepped away. A few soldiers came with the hose and began spraying me off. I couldn't help but yelp when the freezing water contacted me. Finally, when I was dripping wet and shaking, the men retreated and the woman wrapped me in a towel. She put her hand on my back and guided me out of both rooms.

We soon came to another room where she handed me a stack of neatly folded clothes. She focused her attention on something else as I put on some underwear and a black and purple dress. When she turned around she sat me down on a padded table. She slipped short purple socks on my feet followed by little black shoes. The woman then brushed my long hair still cold and wet. She took a pair of scissors and cut my hair a little shorter before taking out some sort of machine. I leaned back as she pointed it at my head.

"It's a hairdryer." The woman explained. "It blows hot air out this end, so your hair will dry faster."

I nodded slowly and let her use it on me. It made a very annoying noise. Once she turned it off, the woman ran the brush through my hair again and slipped on a headband.

"This will hide your horns." She stepped back to look me over. "Stand up." I obeyed. She nodded approvingly. "Now we're ready."

I took her hand as we walked out into the hallway again. The next room we entered was very big and much prettier than the rest of the place. I looked around curiously until I spotted the old looking man standing behind the desk I was nearing. I stopped in front of his desk.

"Diclonius number five." Her voice echoed through the room.

"Five." He finally spoke. "You are the last attempt at sending a Diclonius to kill lucy and number seven. What you don't know is that we have implanted a device inside your body."

"Device...?" I asked confused.

"Yes. If you do not kill the two Diclonii in a set amount of months then you will be killed. If you decide to start killing citizens then we will detonate it. This device will slow your heartbeat until you are dead, understand?" I slowly nodded, in shock. "Very well then." He looked to the woman. "Ms. Hanawa."

She bowed and led me out of the room. We walked down the hallway.

"Why am I not supposed to kill Mariko?" I asked.

"Mariko died. She was blown up along with her father." She clarified.

"Oh..." I looked down. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"Here." She pulled a small bag over my head and adjusted a strap on my shoulder. "This bag contains money and enough food for a day."

We continued down the hallway until we came to a heavy door. She typed a code in, which caused the door to open. Bright light poured in as it slowly opened. The air was warm and a breeze welcomed me. The armed men followed us outside where a large machine waited. Hanawa seated me inside and strapped me in. She sat across from me and did the same. The engine started up.

"What is this thing!?" I shouted over the loud noise.

"A helicopter! Don't you remember it!? You were brought here with this!"

"No! I was asleep!" I watched as we lifted off the ground. "Who are you!?"

"Chou Hanawa! I knew Aimi Kimura!"

I smiled big. "You did!?"

"Yes! She talked about you a lot!" She pulled a small book out of her pocket and handed it to me. "This was Aimi's! I found it in her office after she died! I thought that she would want you to have it." She spoke as the engine quieted down.

I looked at the pink book with purple flowers on the front. I put it in my bag and looked at Chou. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "She was very fond of you. Aimi told me that she wished that she could take you home with her even though we rarely get to leave. I thought she was loosing her mind, but you're not as bad as I thought."

The helicopter shook as we began our decent. I looked down at the small island the lab was located on. We were almost there. I was almost free.

"How long has it been since you were out?" Chou asked.

"Very long.." I smiled a little.

The helicopter landed as Chou unstrapped herself. She then unstrapped me and walked me onto the bridge we landed on. I looked around at the town and at the ocean beside me. The helicopter was still whirring.

"Good luck out there and behave yourself!" Chou said.

I nodded. When she turned around I grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? Aren't you staying with me?"

"No I can't. I have to get back and do my job."

I let go of her hand. "Oh... It was nice meeting you though... I hope I see you again sometime."

She smiled and sat in the helicopter again as it began to rise. I waved to her, she waved back. I watched until the helicopter was a dot in the sky. I then turned towards town and began walking. I was free.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

I was really sad when I had to kill off Aimi and Saito. They're both so nice which is very uncommon in the story... I made up the journal so I could bring Aimi back in which makes me happy!

I wish Chou could be in the story more too... She seemed like an awesome character. I might find a way to bring her back into the story.

Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	8. Chapter 8

I walked curiously through the streets looking at each of the houses. None of them looked familiar. None of them looked like mine. The people I passed on the sidewalk paid no attention to me. I avoided getting near them. Nobody familiar. No houses familiar.

My stomach growled as I walked up some steep steps. Once I reached the top I sighed hopelessly. There was the water again. I must be walking in circles. I turned around and walked back down, sitting on the bottom step, and taking out a small bag of food. I opened it and pulled out a small handful of crackers. I ate some.

A little yellow dog came around the corner, barking. It stood in front of me barking and barking and barking as it wagged it's tail.

"Ssshhhhh!" I tried to shut it up.

"BARK BARK BARK!" It stepped forward and put it's tiny front paws on my knees. "Bark bark!"

I put one of my crackers out. It took it and hopped off to eat it. Once the food was gone it started barking again. I sighed and put a handful of crackers onto the sidewalk next to my foot. It ate it happily, it's tail wagging the whole time.

"Where did you go!?" A girl's voice sounded from around the corner.

The dog started barking again. I jumped up and ran away as the girl went to her dog. I kept running until I was lost, which wasn't very long. I walked along the sidewalk.

Where am I now?

I looked at the sign. I couldn't read it.

Is my house here?

I looked at the houses. None of these looked familiar.

What did my house look like again? Was it short or tall? Was it big? Could you see the water?

I groaned hopelessly and crouched down, covering my head with my hands.

What am I doing!? I don't know where I live! I don't have a house anymore! Mama wouldn't want me back... I shook my head. Mama's dead. Kirai won't forgive me! Kirai's dead. I have no home. I have no family. What am I doing?

"Hi!" I heard a girl's voice in front of me.

I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes. She smiled down at me. Who is this? Do I know her? Why was she talking to me? She tilted her head, the smile never leaving her face.

"H-hi.." I stuttered, standing.

She smiled again.

"Akuma, don't bother her." A boy stepped forward. He was older than her with the same blond hair. His eyes were blue behind his glasses.

My eyes widened. How does he know my name? My real name!? Why!?

"Wh- what!?" I clenched my fists and took a step back.

He blinked. "What?"

I shook my head. It can't be right.. I must of heard him wrong.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

I put my hand to my mouth nervously. "I um... I don't know where i'm going.."

"Aw! Akino and I can help you!"

Akino responded by looking up at the sky and crossing his arms, frustrated.

I looked at her surprised. "I was trying to find my house..."

"What does it look like?"

"Um..." I thought as hard as I could. "I don't know.. I can't remember!"

"Can she come with us, Akino?"

"I don't know..." He looked at me suspiciously.

I looked at them nervously.

"Pleeeesseee?" She begged.

Akino sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

I smiled a little and gripped the strap of my bag.

"We can have lots of fun together!" She continued.

I stared at her blankly. "Why do you like me so much even though we've never met?"

She looked at me sadly. "Do you not like me?" She turned away as if she was afraid of the answer.

"I-I like you!" I pleaded. "It's just... Not normal... People usually don't like me.."

She looked back to me. "People don't usually like me either.. I'm always lonely except for my brother."

I smiled and walked to her side. She smiled back as we followed Akino. I guessed that we were going to their house. I looked around at the houses and signs I was unable to read. We followed Akino into their house. I looked around at their living room curiously.

"I'm gonna start dinner." Akino said as he walked into the kitchen.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten much. I gripped my strap and looked around from the spot I was standing.

"Wanna come play in my room?"

I looked at her a little confused. "Play?" I paused. "I... Guess so.."

I followed her upstairs and into her room. She sat me down at a tiny table with books and crayons.

"What's your name?" I asked, just to make sure it wasn't what I heard before.

"My name's Akira!" She smiled, writing something in red crayon. "What's yours?"

"Suzy." I smiled back and pointed at her writing. "Is that your name?"

She nodded. "Mhm!"

I traced the red letters with my finger and sounded her name out in my head. "You write as good as the signs!"

"Signs?"

I nodded. "On the streets."

"Oh!"

I smiled and looked at all the colors of crayons on the table. I watched as Akira opened a book to a page and began coloring.

I looked at her confused. "Are you allowed to color that?"

"Mhm! It's a coloring book!" She said as she put a blue crayon in my hand and dragged it across the page.

The blue line put a smile on my face. I colored a circle, giving it arms and legs with a pink crayon. I gave it some horns as Akira stood and walked over to her bookshelf.

"This is Rin!" She smiled, holding out a doll.

I stared at it. "It looks like a person!"

"She's my favorite doll!"

I smiled as my stomach growled again.

Akino came into the doorway announcing that dinner was finished. Akira led me downstairs to the kitchen. We all sat at the table, where bowls of food were placed.

"Eat up." Akino ordered.

Akina ate. I eagerly ate my food unable to stop myself from eating as quickly as possible. When I was out of food I set my bowl back down, noticing Akino and Akira oddly staring at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Uh.. You want some more?" Akino asked.

I looked up at him. "I'm allowed?"

"Well yeah.."

I shoved my bowl in his direction. "More please!"

I watched hungrily as he filled it back up. Once it was in my hands I quickly ate it all, shoving my bowl back to him.

He awkwardly laughed. "When's the last time you ate?"

I looked down at the wooden table. "I don't know... I've never been allowed to eat this much before..."

"Well don't make yourself sick."

I smiled a little embarrassed. "Maybe I should stop then!"

"Yeah." He answered in the same awkward fashion.

I adjusted the strap around my neck and made sure my bag was closed.

"Your turn to do dishes." Akino said to her sister.

"Okay." Akira answered as she began to pick up dishes.

I quickly scooped up some and put them on the counter. "I can help!" I grinned, finally knowing how to do something.

"Oh thank you." She smiled.

"It's no problem! I had to do this a lot when I was little!"

"Really?" She said as she started washing.

I looked down, trying to keep a smile on my face. "Yeah."

"Mama never made us do it until we got older."

"My mama made me do it as soon as I was able to.."

After Akira washed the dishes, I dried them and put them on the counter. She put them in their place.

"So now I gotta do my homework." She said not very happy.

"Oh... You go to school?"

"Mhm." I followed her back to her room where she pulled some papers out, sitting at her table. After a while she sighed and dropped her pencil. "Akino! Help me please!"

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"Nah." Akino said as he walked in and sat down. "Akira just has problems with this."

I watched as he helped her with her homework. I couldn't understand anything. When Akino was finished he stood up.

"Okay Akira it's about time for bed. Wash up and make sure your friend is comfortable." Akino's last words made me blush. I looked down as he left the room.

Akira led me to the bathroom. "You can wash up first."

I stared blankly at the bathroom and at her. "Wash up...?"

"Wash your face and brush your teeth." She showed me the sink.

"Why?" I asked. I've never had to do that before.

"It keeps us clean and healthy. Do you need a toothbrush?"

"Oh... I guess so.."

Akira opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a new toothbrush. She gave me the toothpaste. I put some on the toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth, a little annoyed. I then quickly splashed water on my face. Akira smiled and did the same. We then returned to her room. I waited outside the door until she was finished changing into her pajamas.

She opened the door when she was done, letting me in. "Do you want the top bed or bottom?" She asked, referring to her bunk bed.

"I... Um.. Top." I answered.

"Okay!" She smiled. "You can put your bag on the floor if you want." She climbed into the bottom bed.

I pulled my bag off my head and climbed up the ladder. I put my bag next to the pillow and laid under the sheets. I smiled. I hadn't slept in a bed in forever. It was nice that I could finally be free.

"Goodnight." She said as she turned off the light.

I smiled peacefully and closed my eyes.

"Night.."

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

Akino and Akira were created and played by Lunas Eclipse

(because it's much more fun to do collab stories)

When Akino says Akira's name, Suzy mistakes it for her own name since Akira and Akuma sound similar.

Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	9. Chapter 9 Similarities

Ever since I was put into that dark room, everything seemed like a dream. It was hard to believe that I was even out here. Two people took me in and were so nice to me, but that was because they didn't know. They don't know anything about me, and I was happy to keep it that way. I never wanted to use my vectors again. I never wanted to kill, but I knew I would have to. I was still required to track down and kill Lucy and whoever number seven was. Even though I wanted revenge for Aimi, I wanted to stay here. I wanted to be happy and have a family again. I wanted to be normal.

"Are you ready yet?" Akino called from the front door.

I rushed downstairs followed by Akira.

"We're ready!" I grinned happily.

"Are we gonna walk to the park today?" Akira asked with excitement.

"Sure."

I had been living with Akino, Akira, and their mother for a few weeks now. They were nice and fed me. Their mother was a little hesitant about taking me in, and like Akino, stared at me from time to time. When I noticed, I would adjust my headband, making sure my horns were concealed. I guess they were just mesmerized by my pink hair, and maybe my red eyes. Akira didn't pay attention to stuff like that. She didn't care how I looked. She liked me anyway, but I knew being a Diclonius would be an exception.

We all stepped outside onto the sidewalk and began walking down the street. I smiled, looking around at the different houses we passed. I had already given up on finding my house, but I was afraid to tell Akira because I thought that they would just kick me out. I had no family to get back to anyway. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Suzy! What's your favorite season?" Akira asked, slowing down to walk beside me. "Mine is summer!"

I stared at her, cherry blossoms fluttering down behind her in the distance. A smile crept up on my face. "Spring!"

"Akinooooo!" She put her hands behind her back. "What's yours?"

"I don't know." He answered, ahead of us, without looking back. "Spring I guess."

I smiled, pulling my jacket close around me as a cool gust of wind scattered more petals by. Akira let me wear some of her clothes even though they were a little big.

"Here we are." Akino cooly announced, putting his hands in his pockets.

I looked ahead as we turned into a small section of green. A few large trees provided shade for the benches placed under them. Even though I had never been to a park, I recognized a couple slides, one being taller than the other, some merry-go-rounds, and some swings. There was other metal equipment to play on, but I had no idea of what they were. The park was practically empty. Only a few people walked around, and a few children played with a ball.

"Swings!" Akira shouted happily as she ran towards the set. She sat on one and began to push herself forward. "Come on Suzy! Let's swing!"

I ran over to the one beside her and sat. Akino took his place on the other side of his sister, crossing his arms, and leaning against the pole that was supporting the swings. Akira swung high above me while I lightly pushed myself forward and back. I was afraid to use my vectors in case they would notice or if I would break something.

"So Suzy?" She asked, pushing her legs forward to go even higher. "We've been wanting to ask..."

"How did we really come to meet you?" Akino finished. "You never told us."

Akira slowed a bit. "We're curious!"

My foot slipped and I caught my breath at the sudden question. That's the last thing I had thought of telling them, and, of coarse, I had to lie. I stopped swinging and gripped the chain that was connected to the swing.

"My family... Well my mom and my brother Kirai.." I began, focusing down at the dirt.

"Ooh! You have a brother too!?"

I nodded at Akira. "He's older than me. Like Akino."

"What did your mama do?"

"She was a teacher.."

"Ooh! What subject?" She asked excitedly.

"...grammar."

"Was she-"

"Akira, stop." Akino said forcefully in a low tone of voice. "Suzy was going to tell us something."

I kept my eyes focused on the dirt below me. "They... They're dead.."

Everything got quiet. Even the swing ceased to creak. Did they know?

"Then... We have something in common..." Akira seemed to barely move.

Barely breathed.

She just sat there, staring ahead. My heart began to beat faster. They had to know.

Akino sighed, breaking the tension between us. "Akira's right. Our father is.. dead."

I looked at him sympathetically. He looked away.

"He never came back from work one day... And we were notified of his death a few days later. We never found out what happened.. Probably never will."

I looked away again and closed my eyes.

"And what about your family?"

My heart started up again and my eyes darted between his and Akira's faces. Akira was still staring straight ahead, motionless. Akino just stood there looking carefully back at me.

"Someone... Came into our house one night..." Something. It was something. It possessed me... It wasn't my fault.. "...and killed them.."

"Where were you?"

Akira instantly shot up and ran forward towards the slide. We both watched as she left. I looked over at Akino worried.

"She's fine." He answered blankly. "She doesn't like to talk about this stuff." He looked down at me, actually turning his body and taking a few steps closer. "So what was your answer?"

I blinked a few times before giving an answer. "I... I was in my room."

"Oh."

I felt like I was being interrogated. But why? Why was he asking all these questions? Does he know? Does he really know?

Akino put out his hand for me as he walked closer. I hesitantly took it and allowed him to help me up.

"So.." He said as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the questions. Ever since the thing that happened to my father.. I tend to ask a lot of questions."

He smiled lightly, making my heart flutter. I laughed slightly, releasing any remaining nervousness I had left in me. As he turned away I noticed he was still holding my hand, dragging me behind him.

"Come on." His voice was a lot more welcoming and happier. "Let's go back home."

Akira ran back towards us, smiling as if she hadn't been acting strangely earlier at all.

"Akinooooooo! I wanna walk home holding your hand toooo!"

I blushed at that and slightly turned my head away, trying to calm myself down. Luckily no one noticed. Akino gave his other hand to Akira who happily took it and led the way back home.

Once we reached the house, Akira forced the front door open, letting it slam against the inside wall.

"We're baaack!" She called out to the empty rooms, her hand still extended out.

Akino pushed ahead of her, letting go of my hand. "Mom's not back yet, Akira."

"Oh yeah.." She answered in a daze.

I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. "Where did she go?"

"Business meeting." Akino answered blaintly. "That reminds me! Akira, you have school tomorrow."

She immediately turned around to face us, a pained expression on her face. "What?! Nooooo! Break just started!"

Akino rolled his eyes. "Weeks ago. Now go get ready for dinner."

Akira slumped her way into the kitchen, muttering under her breath. Leaving us alone again.

"So do you go to school anywhere?" He asked, turning towards me.

I shook my head.

"Homeschooled?"

I nodded slowly. It was sort of true.

"Would you like to go to school with Akira?"

I immediately shook my head no.

"Okay then. I don't go back to school for a few weeks and mom doesn't get back for a while, so everything will work out fine. You won't have to be here alone."

I smiled as he turned away, heading towards the kitchen to begin making dinner. This was the first actual time I got the opportunity to talk to him. Usually Akira hogged me all to herself. Akino was actually pretty nice. I liked him.

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

It's been a long while since I last updated this story! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it!

Please keep reading and give any comments/reviews!

-|Adelina|-


End file.
